


Pokémon Anime AU Info

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Okay, I tried doing this before But I'm going to re-upload it because my alternative isn't working anymore. My Pokémon anime fan works take place in an elaborate alternate universe so I thought I upload this as a reference guide to what Pokémon various characters caught or evolved in my alternate universe and not in the canon anime.Some general notes move slots are not a limitation on Pokémon themselves the limitation in official rules so that makes cheaters and wild Pokémon more dangerous.Secret Power is a special move.





	1. Ash Ketchum

Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

None Canon evolutions: Bulbasaur into Ivysaur, Totodile into Feraligator, Gible into Gabite, Oshawott into Dewott, Snivy into Serperior, Palpitoad into Seismitoad.

None Canon Catches Marrowak, Fearow, Espeon, Absol, Froslass, Trubbish, Doublade, Phantump, Pyroar, Mawile, Latias, Araquanid, Ribombee, Alolan Sandslash. Grookey, Machamp.


	2. Misty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter showing the differences with the tomboyish mermaid Misty.

In this continuity, Misty continues traveling with Ash throughout the Hoenn Region. She got both the Red Gyarados And Brocks Marshtop. 

None canon Catches Poliwrath, Tentacrule, Red Gyarados, Swampert, Pelipper, Milotic, Walrein, Kyogre.

Kyogre is the only Pokémon that Misty caught in a dive ball so occasionally she'll bluff people by holding up an empty one.


	3. Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rock-Solid Pokémon Trainer

Brock This time around he catches more rock-type Pokémon seriously despite being a rock type trainer his number of rock types doesn't go up the entire series.

None canon catches Rhyperior, Ditto, Stantler, Magcargo, Aggron, Hariyama, Spinda, Relicanth, Alolan Golam

He also catches the Vulpix and hatches and second Onix.


	4. Jessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie Team Rocket's deceptive diva.

None Canon Evolsons, Woobat into Swoobat, and Frillish into Jellicent.

None Canon catches: Porygon-Z, Blissey, Scolipede, Mandibuzz, Beedrill, and Salzzle.

Replacement catechesis: Shellder who's now a Cloyster and Lickitung which evolved into Lickikicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed so that Pokemon that exist in the Anime are shown as anime screenshots but Porygon-Z has to be an expiation. It's supped to be the one from Electric Solger fully evolved.


	5. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Team Rocket's Fabius Fallen

None canon evolution Yamask into Cofagrigus.

None canon catches Skarmory, Swalot, Abomasnow, Ferrothorn, Meowstic and Palossand


	6. Sabrina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master of Psychic Pokémon!

She could have a Hypno, Jynx, Mr. Mime, and Slowbro but we don't know that.


	7. Duplica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ditto Queen.

A shiny Ditto, a Ditto with Imposter and a Zoroark.


	8. Della Ketchum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single mother of Ash Ketchum.

A single mother of twins as well as the chef-owner of a small restaurant and a registered Pokémon battle referee. 

Mimmy: Her main partner and assistant.

Kagaskhan: After a close call at the restaurant some of her loved ones were worried that Mimmy wasn't enough protection so she set out to catch a second Pokémon lucky for both of them she happened to have a heel ball and run into a heavily injured Kangaskhan.

Aromatisse: Deciding that since she was already catching Pokémon again She might as well acquire one that could function as a medic but she feels like Chancy suited her eventually she ended up trading for a Spritzee on the GTS Which immediately evolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I came up with the idea of giving her a Kangaskhan Before we found out that Pikachu was raised by one.


	9. Tracey Sketchit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon watcher and field researcher for Prof. Ock.

Is original Scyther is too old to battle so Tracy decided to bread him. Scyther ended up fathering two offspring a daughter who doesn't want to evolve and a Son who did. 

A Smergale was making trouble when Tracy first went to Jhoto to do research for the Proficcer. Tracy ended up catching it to stop the painting Pokemon. 

Tracy also caught a Strong Mightyana who is large enough to ride she also helps with sent tracking. 

Chatot helps Tracy with Air surveillance, he also enjoys insulting Tracy's drawings.

Tropius is a massive but gentle Pokemon allowing Tracy to get up close with Pokemon flying high in the air.


	10. Whitney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Incredibly Pretty Girl

When she found out Clefairy were not really Normal types, Whity caught an Aipom to fight in gym battles instead.  
  
She also found an Eevee when they were becoming more popular.  
  


Wigglytuff is a strong battler, being Normal and Fairy makes her good aginst the fighting types she has a problem with,  
  
  



	11. Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Steel-Clad Defense Girl


	12. Domino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former member of Team Rocket And Ash's Long-lost sister.

She was stolen from the hospital when she was just a baby because a Team Rocket member undercover there saw her potential for Aura. She tried to get both twins but only tock her.

She reunited with Ash in Shinno after their auras were unlocked and the power of there Auras allowed them to realize who they really were to each other. Before she went to palet to meat her mother she ran into a Sneesel that became her main partner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I got this head cannon from.


	13. Professor Samuel Ock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In addition to being a world-renowned Pokémon professor, he is also the champion that has been forced out of retirement the most.

Since it's been a while since he's been champion most of his current team members are the descendants of the originals.


	14. May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May Pokémon coordinator from Honnen.

None canon Catches, Gardvior and Altaria. 


	15. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this character is too young to start training I will put his future Pokémon in their lowest evolutions. Makes sense to me.

The Pokémon Max will have one day


	16. Flannery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One with a fiery passion that burns!

Goodness gracious great balls of fire!


	17. Pike Queen Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frontier brain serpent enthusiast and lover of squinty eyes

Not counting her pets it doesn't look right.


	18. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Cowadater on Shinno.

Buneary evolves into Lopunny, she keeps the Grimmer she browed and also gets a Drifblim.


	19. Riley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ex-husband of Delia, and father of Ash and Domio.

Good trainer, good Arua master loser dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just use Riley to save myself the trouble of making an OC.


	20. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Champian and nudist.

Gible should have been a Bagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have some Unovia favoritism. Even if Iris's Emolga is why I don't like Emolga.


	21. Cilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cilan

He's got a Roserade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one time I want to include a fan mega evolution.


	22. Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon buster Georgia.

Now with Fairy Pokémon 


	23. Roxie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison days, poison on the stage!

She has a strangely long tongue and her natural scent is strange logically people should hate it, but people love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's one of my favorite gym leaders.


	24. Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Performer from Kalos

It's not Ash's Absol, his is female Scriena's is male.


	25. Clemont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inventor lighting up the world.

Why doesn't he already have a Rotom?


	26. Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little spark plug and what she will catch.

She's cute.


	27. Lana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute but also Annoying.

She gets to hang out with a Manaphy, the other Alolan girls get a mystical Pokemon to hang out with.


	28. Kiawe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Dancer.


	29. Lillie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's cute.

And I gave her what she has in the Game.


	30. Softy Cheese.

Magnezone is his ultra ride now.


	31. Mallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me Mallow.

Tropius is a better Ultra Ride than Flygon.


	32. Acerola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is a Ghost.

She has Dusknoir to tray to join the Ultra Guardians.


	33. Kamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Vardan City Gym leader.

Giving out the Earth Badge.


	34. Ariana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other new Verdian City gym leader.

A horrible accident rendered her confined to a wheelchair so she left Team Rocket and cut a few deals so she could say out of jail and become the Dark Type Gym Leader of Kanto.


	35. Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda Leaf one of the other trainers from Pallet Town.

Clefairy: 

Venusaur

Golduck

Gengar

Ninetales

Kangaskhan

Dodrio

Jynx 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She never appears in the anime or any of the spinoffs not even a cameo but my injections might include her. So here is her information and since she never appeared in the anime I'm using card art for her Pokémon.


	36. Wickle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ice-type trainer and the unofficial Kauna of the Aether Paradice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody new has to be added to the end.


End file.
